


Secure

by Ginia



Series: Barriers [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: D/s, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginia/pseuds/Ginia
Summary: His pale skin stood out like a jewel atop the scarlet bedding, and the golden ropes were like a delicate filigree, accentuating Ignis’s beauty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi. 
> 
> So, I needed a bit of a break from my other fic. It's still at the sad and angsty stage. I have the next chapter partially written though, no worries! It won't be long.
> 
> Please indulge me for a week as I revisit this version of Gladnis, where they are happy and in love already, and Iggy gets his freak on.

Gladio gazed upon the perfect beauty of a naked Ignis Scientia and felt his resolve wavering. He could so easily order this beautiful creature to all fours and mount him right there on the living room floor, fuck him until they were both senseless and numb. Or he could part his thighs, undo his fly, and put Ignis’s lovely mouth to work sucking him off, fucking that beloved face.

He could take his pleasure from Ignis and ship them both to bed, with at least one of them sated.

He really fucking wanted to.

Technically he could. It was the privilege of being the Dominant in their relationship, after all. It wouldn’t matter that promises had been made, expectations had been set. A single word from him and Ignis would scamper off to do his bidding, or rearrange his expectations for the night. Knowing Ignis he would do so gladly, selflessly devoting himself to Gladio’s pleasure and merest flights of fancy.

Which was precisely why he wouldn’t—why he _couldn’t_.

Gladio had stopped by Ignis’s office during the hour which the young advisor had blocked off for working on paperwork, a chilled coffee and croissant in hand, direct from Ignis’s favourite coffee shop. It was one of those awful places that made Gladio feel like a neanderthal when he tried to order; everything on the menu had such stupid fucking names that seemed to have nothing to do with the actual product, and you needed a fucking English-to-Coffee Snob dictionary in order to make heads or tails of it all. He kept a note on his phone detailing the precise wording of Ignis’s usual order, complete with footnote cautioning him to ask for it “cold, not iced” if he wanted to convert it to something more appropriate to the summertime heat that they were currently stewing in.

He’d entered Ignis’s office to find the love of his life furiously typing away at his computer, features pinched with strain, positively having kittens over whatever he was working on. When Gladio had questioned him, Ignis had quickly explained, his words tumbling one into the next like a verbal avalanche. Something about a Council meeting regarding the merits of upgrading the city’s sewage treatment plant versus building a new plant running long, and an unexpected summons from His Majesty for a private audience about Noct’s summer plans (an audience that overlapped with two other appointments, mind), all combining to throw his carefully constructed schedule into shambles.

“I’m going to be late for my own funeral at this rate,” he had lamented, even as his clever fingers continued to dance across the keyboard.

Gladio had chuckled and left the snack for Ignis on the corner of his desk. He had leant in to press his lips tenderly across the other man’s temple, and breathed promises against his ear about how he was going to take Ignis apart piece by piece that night, loving him until he forgot his own name, let alone his stresses and worries. The way that Ignis had shivered had frankly gone straight to Gladio’s cock. He could have bent his pet over his desk then and there and fucked him until he was boneless and careless with pleasure. He hadn’t done that, though. It would have been grossly irresponsible.

And now there they were, far too many hours later after a long day, and all Gladio wanted to do was fuck him fast, hard, and efficiently.

All day he had been fantasizing about that moment in Ignis’s office, when he’d imagined fucking him across his own desk until the wood cracked with the strain. Gladio reached down, palming himself through his pants. Who was he kidding? Even if he didn’t have a moral obligation to look after Ignis and fulfill his promise, the sight of the other man naked and kneeling would never fail to stir his more playful appetites. Some people would think that after living together for over a year and seeing Ignis stripped and arrayed so prettily for him on an almost daily basis would desensitize him to the sight.  Those people had clearly never laid eyes on the exquisite beauty of Ignis fucking Scientia. This view would never get old, and would never cease to be an inspiration.

“Come on, pet,” he rumbled lowly, voice already thick with desire. “To the bedroom.” He snapped his fingers for emphasis and pushed himself to his feet. It was a moot gesture, Ignis had scrambled to align himself with Gladio’s heels, eager and willing to follow him to whatever pleasures or torments awaited him.

Once inside the familiar comfort of their bedroom Gladio turned to face Ignis. Careful fingers slid the glasses from his nose, and Gladio had to supress an indignant huff at the way Ignis’s eyes screwed shut as if afraid that Gladio was going to jab him in the eye with the arm of his own spectacles. One time, that had happened one freaking time, and Gladio was never going to live it down.  

Laying the glasses safely atop the dresser, Gladio moved to embrace his Ignis. Two large hands cupped the younger man’s face, cradling those perfectly sculpted cheekbones. With a gentleness that he knew surprised most people, he brushed the pads of his fingers along the curves of Ignis’s cheeks, tenderly soothing the little indentations that his glasses carved into his soft skin.

“You’re so beautiful, love. So beautiful.”  Amber eyes locked with seafoam green. “And all mine. What ever shall I do with you tonight, hmm pet?”

Ignis canted his head to one side, pressing his cheek more fully into Gladio’s palm. An easy smirk melted across full lips before he spoke. “Whatever you want, of course. Sir.”

Gladio growled deep in his throat, gentle fingers tightening ever so slightly, dipping into the supple flesh of Ignis’s face. “Damn right. And oh, the things I want to do to you, mine.”

A shiver raced through Ignis’s lithe frame, and Gladio could feel its aftershocks rippling against the hands still possessively gripping Ignis’s face. “You like that, don’t you?” Gladio quirked a knowing brow. “You like it when I call you mine.” When Ignis didn’t respond immediately Gladio shifted one of his hands upwards until he could thread his fingers through Ignis’s tawny locks, grasp a handful with his fingertips and twist sharply, suddenly.  A pained hiss toppled from Ignis’s most kissable lips at the unexpectedly rough treatment.

“Yes, Sir. Yesss.” Ignis relented, voice dissolving into a whisper of air. Gladio released his harsh grip and once more his touch turned gentle, fingertips rubbing little circles into Ignis’s scalp, soothing away the sting.

“Very good, mine.” Gladio rumbled against Ignis’s ear. When Ignis whimpered Gladio chuckled, his hot breath feathering against the sensitive shell of Ignis’s ear. Amused at his pet’s responsiveness, Gladio trailed a hand down, fingertips skimming over the taut curves and muscular ridges of Ignis’s back and hips, until he had a firm buttock nestled against his palm. He squeezed the supple flesh experimentally, eliciting a wanton moan from his lover.

“Yours,” Ignis breathed and when Gladio looked down at him he could read the other man’s need plainly on his face. His need to forget about his long day, his need to lay down his many burdens for a time, his need to surrender control of himself to Gladio’s expert care.

Gladio continued kneading the firm muscle of Ignis’s ass, punctuating each phrase with a bruising squeeze. “You are mine. All fucking mine. And all you want to do is please me, yes?” He followed this last with a sharp slap of his palm against Ignis’s ass, the cracking of flesh against flesh echoing around the room.

“Please, yes. Please, use me?” Ignis’s eyes were already dark, those lovely peridot irises eclipsed by pupils blown wide with lust. Ignis’s breaths were already ragged, and Gladio could feel each one ghosting against his own bare chest.

Gladio’s cock twitched eagerly, straining against jeans that were suddenly doing an abysmal job at containing his manhood. Grunting, he palmed himself through the rough fabric. Ignis was ridiculously hot even on an off day, but times like this, when he so easily and readily lost himself in love and submission, when he sank so deeply into the enigmatic realm of subspace—he was nigh on irresistible. It took every ounce of his dwindling willpower to not just shove him backwards onto their bed and mount him, unprepared but still willing; Ignis was ever the epitome of selflessness.

But not tonight. No, no. He had promised to erase Ignis’s tension, to make him forget about the demands of the Crown and the Council. A quick fuck wasn’t going to cut it. Ignis deserved so much more. Ignis could submit so wholly to Gladio only because they were both secure in the knowledge that Ignis’s innate goodness meant that Gladio would always, without fail, reward that goodness with the care and attention that was Ignis’s due.

Without warning Gladio leaned in, pressing his lips against Ignis’s in a kiss that began gently, deceptively sweet. The Shield’s tongue snaked out, tasting the silken pillows of his lover’s lips, which parted so easily, so readily to the invasion. There was no need with Ignis to be forceful, to thrust his tongue demanding against his mouth. He succumbed willingly, eagerly, encouraging Gladio to feast upon as many kisses as he wished, pouring his love and devotion into their embrace for Gladio to drink down.  Slowly Gladio lost himself in that pleasant heat, until his lips were pressed to Ignis’s with bruising force and when he finally drew back his pet’s mouth was red and swollen and utterly gorgeous.

“Beg,” Gladio commanded simply, his voice coming out in a husky growl. Glancing down he noted Ignis’s cock, hard and heavy between his thighs.

Ignis sank to his knees with such eagerness that Gladio was glad they had bought an extra plush rug for the bedroom. Ignis’s knees were always in mortal peril of being bruised when he was in a state like this.  “Please Sir,” Ignis’s own voice had gone deep and dark to match Gladio’s. “Please use me.” The Advisor pressed his face against the obvious tent in Gladio’s pants. “Please use me. Let me please you, serve you.” He could feel Ignis’s words vibrating against his clothed dick as clearly as he could hear the man speaking.  “Please, Master.” Ignis pressed his cheek submissively against Gladio’s groin and it was so tempting to turn his lovely face around and just fuck into that clever mouth of his, his plans for the evening evaporating like wisps of smoke.

Ignis very seldom addressed Gladio that way, as his Master. It was something that the Shield had never – and would never – demand of his lover, his pet, his partner. ‘Sir’ had always been more than sufficient to remind Ignis of the terms of their relationship – a relationship that was rooted in an exchange of power and from which a more tender, romantic love had developed later--almost as a beautiful afterthought. He loved Ignis too much to demand that level of subservience from him and wasn’t arrogant enough to consider himself worthy of being anyone’s Master, let alone someone like Ignis whom he held in such high regard.  If it were voluntarily given, however, he greedily accepted.

That didn’t mean that the term didn’t ignite a fucking inferno in Gladio every time it spilled so unthinkingly from Ignis’s lips, though. It was a sign that Ignis was fairly drowning in subspace. Gladio could order him to jump off of their balcony and the man would do so eagerly. It was a rush like no other, having someone of Ignis’s quality so wholly at your mercy, so pliant and devoted. It was a responsibility that made Gladio lightheaded.

“Get on the bed,” Gladio rasped, pushing Ignis away from his groin before he forgot himself, took advantage, abused his position. He would hate himself, deem himself unworthy of Ignis, if he succumbed to his own needs tonight. But seriously, if Ignis didn’t get that pretty mouth away from his crotch he would have no choice. Fortunately Ignis was eager as ever to obey, climbing up onto their bed, the crimson duvet bunching around him, cradling his exquisite form in all its nakedness.

Tearing his gaze away from the decadent display that Ignis made, sprawled and eager atop the bedding, Gladio hastened to the nightstand, rummaging around in the bottom drawer where he’d left a few things in preparation for this evening. He unearthed a small bag of crushed black velvet, secured by a golden drawstring. When he looked down at Ignis again he could see his own wicked amusement mirrored in his lover’s expression.

Slowly, inch by tantalizing inch, he began withdrawing the bag’s contents: lengths of rope, delicate golden fibers wound tightly together, in a variety of lengths. They felt silky soft to the touch, but for what Gladio had planned, Ignis’s beautiful, smooth skin was going to look like a road map to debauchery. His cock throbbed at the very thought of it, of deep rosy grooves being carved into Ignis’s flesh, lead by his hand.

Carefully, reverently, he laid the lengths of rope out. He had spent the better part of the afternoon plotting this out and he knew precisely what he wanted to do with each piece.

He thought about ordering Ignis into position, but decided it would be more fun to manhandle him. He took pleasure in the feel of Ignis’s body under his fingertips – so smooth under his rough calluses. He almost feared that he would scratch his love. Sometimes he wished he would, wished he could see little reminders of where his hands had been, without having to resort to a bruising grip or a firm slap.

Gladio reached towards Ignis, who arched the entire length of his body eagerly towards him, making it all too easy for the larger man to tug his partner forward until he was kneeling in the center of their bed. Sharp seafoam green eyes flickered curiously towards the ropes for a moment before Ignis returned his gaze to Gladio, and his expression was so soft and open that it very nearly shattered Gladio’s resolve.

“Don’t worry, little love,” Gladio soothed him. “I’ve got you.” So saying, he reached for Ignis’s right wrist and began to carefully wrap a length of golden cord around it, shifting it so that the rope crossed itself along the delicate underside of Ignis’s wrist, where it was sure to leave a deep red ‘X’ emblazoned in his alabaster skin.

Gladio took his time, ensuring that he had the rope wrapped just so around Ignis’s wrist, before letting the long end trail down towards his thighs. With a firm hand between his shoulder blades, Gladio encouraged Ignis to lie on his stomach, affording Gladio better access to manipulate his lithe and oh so flexible body into position.

Carefully he wound the golden cord around a strong thigh in an intricate criss-cross pattern that caused Ignis’s flesh to swell slightly. Gladio dragged his nails experimentally over one such square of flesh on the back of Ignis’s thigh and the younger man writhed at the contact, his skin sensitive and overstimulated due to the way the ropes slightly impaired blood flow.

“Hmmm, you like that, pet?” A rough palm slapped Ignis’s thigh, and he could see a faint white impression, the ghost of his handprint, in its wake. “I’m gonna make your flesh sing, love.”

“Oh Gods,” Ignis moaned softly, face pressed into the scarlet duvet, which was inadequate to the task of smothering his moans and cries. “Oh Master, I mean Sir, thank you!” It was delightful to see how easily his pet had given in to the pleasures of the evening. Like Gladio, he had probably thought about this all day, without the benefit of knowing what Gladio had planned. His poor imagination must have run wild.

Gladio chuckled lowly as he brought the end of the rope down to fasten it around Ignis’s right ankle, forcing Ignis to bend his knee back, leaving only a few inches of slack between ankle and wrist. He gave the cords a bit of a tug, testing his knots. Once satisfied, he selected the next length of rope and set to binding Ignis’s left wrist to his left ankle in a similar fashion. He tried to make the patterns of rope on his left thigh match the right, aiming for a beautiful symmetry. Ignis deserved no less.

Gladio took his time, allowing the lengths of rope to graze tantalizingly over Ignis’s sensitive skin, teasing goosebumps to the surface in the wake of its silky touch. “I’m going to wrap you up like a present, mine. And then I’m going to enjoy you. Would you like that?” He let the end of a rope follow the slope of Ignis’s back, trailing it down to follow the cleft of his ass.

“Yessss… “ Ignis’s voice faded into a gasp as Gladio continued to tease him with the rope, trailing it over his sack which hung heavy with desire at the apex of his splayed thighs.

“Once I’ve enjoyed you,” Gladio continued speaking as he worked the next length of rope into intricate knots between Ignis’s strong but slender arms. “I’m going to unwrap you like the little gift you are, and enjoy you all over again.” Ignis shuddered visibly, and the ropes binding his limbs strained, the pressure and friction only furthering Ignis’s pleasure.

At last Gladio had Ignis trussed up to his satisfaction, lying prone and helpless, utterly at Gladio’s mercy. His beautiful thighs were parted and arms pulled back, an intricate web of knots forcing Ignis to hold the pose Gladio wanted. Yet more ropes were looped around his torso, the cords carving long diagonal stripes across his muscles, until those ropes joined those binding his limbs. It almost looked like Gladio could pluck him up by a cluster of knots and carry him about like a grocery bag. Someday he may even try that.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, my Ignis, my love, my pet,” Gladio praised him in a breathless voice. “Do you know how you look for me? You’re perfect.” It was true. He was. He made an exquisite picture at that moment. His pale skin stood out like a jewel atop the scarlet bedding, and the golden ropes were like a delicate filigree, accentuating Ignis’s beauty.

“Thank you, Sir.” The bound man writhed in place, his erection obvious between his legs, leaking precome onto the covers. Gladio brought a thumb down to capture some of that sweet moisture, bringing it to his lips to suck thoughtfully at the digit that tasted of Ignis’s arousal.

“What shall I do with you, now that I have you tied up and helpless before me?” Amber eyes narrowed into a piercing gaze, which Ignis met with a ravenous gaze of his own. “I could put that gorgeous mouth of yours to work,” and he dragged his thumb teasingly across Ignis’s lips as he spoke. The other man nuzzled the pad of his thumb appreciatively.

Gladio chuckled and forced his thumb past Ignis’s lips, past perfectly straight teeth that parted readily to the intrusion. Gladio hissed out his own pleasure when Ignis’s hot tongue coiled around him, greedily drawing him in, showing him in no uncertain terms what he could do with that mouth.

“I could have you suck my cock,” he continued teasing his pet, withdrawing his thumb with an audible pop, only to replace it in the welcoming heat of Ignis’s mouth with his index finger. “I could have you suck me dry, fuck your pretty little face, fill your belly with my seed.” He added a second finger, which Ignis eagerly lavished attention upon.

“Or I could press you down,” and he withdrew his spit-slickened fingers from Ignis’s mouth, wiping them almost absently against his cheek before using that same hand to press his head firmly into the mattress. “I could sit on your handsome face, have you eat my ass until I come all over you.” Ignis moaned wordlessly, eyes rolling back into his head at the very idea of such, the imagined debasement and debauchery that Gladio described. Ignis was in a frame of mind that he could come himself at the mere idea of such use.

“Do you want to feel that, my pet? My come all over your chest, hot and sticky?” He trailed his fingers down, tracing the taut lines of Ignis’s body, cresting the little hills and valleys that the network of ropes and knots created. “The taste of my ass on your tongue?”

“Anything you wish,” came the whispered reply, almost too soft to be heard over each of their labored breaths. It had suddenly grown quite warm in their apartment, despite the air conditioner claiming that it was quite cool. Clearly it was a box of lies.

“Or maaaaaybe,” Gladio brought his teasing fingertips down to his pet’s ass, fondling the bound and gently swollen flesh. “Maybe I’ll fuck you into this bed until you squirm so hard you break your bonds.” So saying he leaned in to graze one plumped ass cheek with his teeth, nibbling the overly sensitive skin between two lengths of rope. He was more than a little pleased when Ignis actually screamed in response, a primal cry of pure, unabashed pleasure.

A pleased growl rumbled from the back of Gladio’s throat. He had seldom seen Ignis this responsive-- this hyper-stimulated.  It was magnificent. Savouring the opportunity, he ran his fingers, lips, and tongue all across the planes of Ignis’s body, painting lovely pictures on the canvas of his flesh. He delighted in tormenting Ignis’s most secret and sensitive bits. He brushed his fingertips over the taut lines of his thighs until they quivered – flicked his tongue against the back of his knees until Ignis wanted to sob – grazed his teeth along Ignis’s instep, until he was jerking against his intricate bindings so hard that the rope would be carving out grooves in his skin that might last for days.

“What to do with you,” he paused in the midst of peppering kisses across Ignis’s luscious bottom – Gods he was weak for that beautiful ass. “What to do with you indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to post. I went from being super hyped to write smut again, to suddenly losing any scant ability that I once possessed to write this stuff. I did my best, such as that is, though!
> 
> Thanks to PorcelainLove to convincing me that there's always room for a little neck grabbin'. :P

Gladio picked up an unused length of rope with one hand, and he fisted his other hand in Ignis’s hair, forcibly jerking his lover’s head up to expose the elegant column of his neck. He watched, entranced, as Ignis swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing tantalizingly with the action. Gods but he wanted to apply his mouth to that throat until the other man’s skin turned a dozen different shades of purple, and he was forced to wear turtlenecks and scarves for weeks, despite the fact that it was currently the height of summer.

“Wouldn’t want you to forget your place, forget what you are now, would we, my pet?” Gladio clucked his tongue and gave Ignis’s hair a sharp tug for emphasis.

Ignis swallowed again, and Gladio could feel his own cock twitch appreciatively in response. His pet’s voice was husky with strain as he replied. “No Sir. Hmmm please remind me.”

Gladio chuckled softly. “Hold your head just like that for me, mine. Don’t you dare move.” He released his grip in Ignis’s hair, allowing his rough fingertips to trace the sharp angles of his cheekbones, down to his perfect jaw and then over the graceful lines of his neck.

Ignis sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, and Gladio could see the goosebumps rising across the other man’s smooth skin and feel the slight tremors as Ignis shivered. But ever obedient, ever flawless, Ignis kept perfectly still, his neck stretched vulnerably before Gladio.

Gladio wound the length of rope once, twice around Ignis’s neck. The Shield could feel the thrum of the younger man’s pulse against his fingertips as he worked a knot into the golden cord. Gladio slid a finger between the makeshift collar and Ignis’s throat, checking to ensure that it wasn’t going to be too tight. He could feel Ignis’s laboured breathing as his finger invaded what little slack the rope collar had. A strangled gasp managed to force its way past Ignis’s lips and it took all of Gladio’s willpower to not wrap his powerful hands around Ignis’s slender throat then and there, squeezing just enough to wring more of those beautiful sounds from him.

Fuck it. What was the point in having a magnificent creature like Ignis fucking Scientia at your disposal, pliant to your every whim, if you didn’t indulge yourself now and then?

Ignis remained precisely as Gladio had arranged him: bound upon his knees, with his wrists and ankles pulled towards the small of his back in a position that only someone as flexible and athletic as Ignis could maintain for long without intense discomfort. The guy’s sense of balance was pretty damn impressive as well. The bindings forced him to bear all of his weight on his knees and thighs, and his back was arched in such a manner that a lesser man would have absolutely fallen over by now.

The temptation of that beautiful neck extended willingly above the makeshift collar, so compliant, so obedient, so utterly at Gladio’s mercy, was all too much and the Shield allowed himself to indulge. He stood slightly behind Ignis and reached forward, pressing one large, calloused palm over his throat, just above the silken loops of rope.  Gladio felt a rush of adrenaline tear through his body at the sensation, at the way that he could feel each beat of Ignis’s pulse against his fingers, feel each movement of his throat when he tried to swallow. The Shield curled his thick fingers lightly around Ignis’s neck, and both men were acutely sensible of the fact that if he wanted to he could clench his powerful fist around Ignis’s neck and that would be the end of Ignis Scientia.

Ignis let out a satisfied groan, the sound vibrating against Gladio’s palm and he pressed his hand more firmly into that luscious throat, applying just a hint of pressure, the gentlest of reminders that Ignis was _his_.

“Mine,” Gladio growled possessively before releasing his hold.

Ignis gasped, greedily devouring lungfuls of air. “Yours, always.”

The Shield grabbed for the trailing end of the rope that extended from Ignis’s neck and jerked it sharply. “My name isn’t _always_.”

A moan spilled from Ignis’s lips that had nothing to do with any physical discomfort. “Master,” the smaller man whispered before succumbing to the need to just whimper incoherently. Reducing the perpetually calm and collected Advisor to a whimpering mess was an accomplishment and a half. Pride swelled in Gladio’s chest alongside the constant suffusion of love that the sight of Ignis always inspired in him.

Unable and unwilling to draw this out longer than necessary, Gladio reached down to undo his belt. He pulled it cleanly through the belt loops of his jeans until he could let it fall to the floor with a heavy thump and clatter. He popped the button of his fly and dragged the zipper down so that he could tug the constricting fabric down his hips, just enough to free his erection. His dick was already rock hard with precome pearling against the slit.

With a heavy hand he pressed against the back of Ignis’s head, coaxing him to tip forward until he was supported on his knees with his forehead braced against the mattress. His bound limbs and perfect ass were thus thrust upwards for Gladio’s pleasure.

The Shield took a long moment to appreciate the view, savouring the sight of Ignis trussed up, the golden cords a beautiful contrast against his fair skin. Gold had seemed the only appropriate colour for the ropes. Ignis was perfect, elevated, and sublime. He deserved to be adorned with jewels, draped in precious metals, and laid atop the most luxurious of settings.

Gladio made a mental note to invest in some good satin sheets.

Ignis squirmed in place, eagerly awaiting whatever Gladio had in store for him. Each little movement of the Advisor’s lithe body caused the ropes to rub into his skin, deepening the grooves they were carving into his flesh. Gladio chuckled and ran his fingertips lightly over the lush swell of Ignis’s ass.

“Patience, mine.”

He gave one of Ignis’s cheeks a slap and then reached into the nightstand again to retrieve a few more things. A wicked smile hitched at his lips as he poured lube onto his fingers. From his prone position he knew that Ignis couldn’t see what he was doing. He had been deliberately noisy when shucking off his belt, wanting Ignis to know that Gladio’s cock was out and would soon be in him. He was quiet when lubing up his fingers, though, not wanting the other man to know when to expect that first shocking touch of cool liquid against his heated entrance.

Gladio brushed his fingertips across Ignis’s entrance in just a teasing featherlight caress. It was enough to make his pet cry out, the thick duvet smothering some of the sound. Chuckling, amused at Ignis’s eagerness, Gladio pulled his fingers back. Immediately Ignis was whining, his hips rocking uselessly in place, only causing the ropes around his legs to tighten, digging into his smooth skin.

“Behave,” Gladio chided, and brought his palm down with a sharp crack against Ignis’s ass. This time he could faintly see the rosy glow of a handprint in his wake.  Gladio’s cock twitched approvingly. He wouldn’t dare mark up Ignis’s neck in the height of summer, but the rest of that delectable body was fair game.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Ignis murmured. Gods, Gladio didn’t think Ignis had ever addressed him that way so many times in a single night before. The man was clearly desperate, and Gladio was more than willing to oblige him.

Gladio stroked Ignis’s back, blunt nails skating lightly over mounds of flesh that were raised slightly from the pressure of the ropes criss-crossing him.  Once Ignis seemed a bit calmer, he reached for the lube again and squirted a generous amount onto Ignis’s hole. He could hear Ignis panting for air, and see the way his entire body trembled with need, but otherwise Ignis behaved himself, resigned to patiently waiting for Gladio.

“Such a good boy,” Gladio praised, his words coming out low and husky as his own lust began to dance along that fine line between just right and too much to bear.

Gladio began working Ignis, slowly and carefully as always. His index finger parted the tight ring of muscle fairly easily, more easily than was normal for Ignis, and Gladio found himself knuckle deep in his lover’s inviting heat. The second finger took more effort. Gladio teased his thumb against Ignis’s opening, massaging the tight muscles that were still cinched neatly around his finger, coaxing the other man to relax enough to admit a second invading digit. It was tight, though, he could feel the pressure from Ignis’s ass squeezing around him. It was enough for Gladio’s needs, however.

He withdrew his fingers and allowed himself a few moments to simply admire the sight of Ignis with his ass in the air, opening slightly stretched and loose and oh so tempting. Part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and drive his dick into that inviting opening. Ignis was still so tight but so obviously willing, based on the way that he was still panting into the duvet and arching his hips up.

Gladio grabbed the second object that he’d fetched from the nightstand. He applied a generous coating of lube to a modestly-sized butt plug before guiding the toy into Ignis. The Advisor was initially confused, expecting the weight and girth of Gladio’s dick. Gladio chuckled as understanding seemed to dawn on his partner and he relaxed upon realizing that no, Gladio was not trying to mount him with so little preparation.

“Hold this for me, will you, pet?” He asked, cheekily tapping the end of the plug for emphasis, knowing that doing so would send ripples of pleasure coursing through Ignis’s perfect ass.

Ignis was a splendid vision of depravity and sin, wrapped in golden rope, lube trickling down the curve of his ass, the end of the plug nestled between lush cheeks. He was a million miles away from the uptight and stressed-out Advisor whose office he’d wandered into earlier that day.

The bed dipped as Gladio climbed up to kneel behind Ignis’s prone form. Reverent fingertips traced the taut lines of his back and hips before dancing luxuriously over the sweet swell of his ass. The butt plug quivered, well everything about Ignis quivered, trembling and quaking against the lightest touch.

Gladio cracked his knuckles, the little popping noises seemingly loud in their otherwise quiet bedroom. Ignis groaned, a mixture of eagerness and apprehension wrought into the sound.

Gladio’s hands were rather large, and exceptionally powerful. He could easily smack Ignis clear off of the bed if he applied enough force and angled the blow just right. He could leave the younger man aching and struggling to function for days, in fact he’d done so once, and to this day bitterly regretted it.

Gladio brought his palm down along the slope of one perfect buttock and then the other. If his hands weren’t so rough and calloused from training they would probably be raw and stinging with the impact, but as it was he just felt a comfortable warmth. Ignis’s ass, on the other hand, was supple and soft and the Advisor yelped loudly with pain.

The Shield laid a soothing hand against Ignis’s hip, helping to brace and support him as his other hand continued to rain down blows. He was careful to avoid hitting the butt plug, but he knew that every smack still jolted the silicone toy inside of Ignis.  It was strangely hypnotic, watching Ignis’s body jerk forwards with each blow, watching the way his ass would flex and quiver, and knowing what that did to the toy inside of him.

With each hard smack of Gladio’s hand against his ass, Ignis’s yelps of pain slowly dissolved into groans, which in turn faded to submissive mewls. The redder Ignis’s ass was stained, the more the brunette seemed to enjoy himself.

Gladio’s palm lavished attention all across Ignis’s backside, painting his buttocks and flanks in various shades of pink, from a soft blush to a deep fuchsia. He was careful to not allow himself to fall into an easy rhythm or pattern; he continuously varied the tempo and placement of the spanking. Some blows were slow and deliberate, with Gladio putting as much of his strength into the spankings as he dared. Those were the ones that made Ignis jolt in place and cry out, they were brutal and precise, with enough time between blows to allow Ignis to wallow in the pain and degradation. Other blows were delivered in quick succession, a flurry of motion that peppered Ignis’s ass with a dull layer of pain, each smack of Gladio’s palm blending into the next and the next, until Ignis couldn’t keep track of them.

While Gladio’s hands worked on the outside of Ignis’s ass, igniting his nerve endings and heating the flesh, the plug jostled inside of Ignis’s ass, pressing erratically into his walls, keeping Ignis full and desirous of more.

Once Gladio was satisfied by the heat and hue of Ignis’s buttocks he delivered one last blow, a gentler one, but positioned squarely over the butt plug, driving the toy deeper into Ignis’s ass.

Ignis was a mess. His entire body glistened with sweat in sharp contrast to the goosebumps that simultaneously dotted his skin. He trembled, practically vibrating, desperate for more contact, desperate to move, desperate for anything and everything by this point.

Smirking down at his prize, Gladio wrapped his fingers around the handle of the plug and began slowly drawing it out until only the rounded tip breached Ignis’s puckered entrance. Gladio then drove it back in, angling it up just a tad before again nearly unsheathing the toy only to drive it back in again, this time at a new angle.

Ignis moaned, a deep, primitive sound that seemed to go on without end as Gladio was relentless, allowing his lover no respite. Gladio could see Ignis’s balls beneath the toy, heavy and swollen as much as Gladio’s own. If he didn’t get to this soon they were both going to climax without Gladio even getting to ride his pet.

Careful hands withdrew the plug and set it aside. Ignis moaned in discontent at the loss of contact and the sudden emptiness. Gladio chuckled down at his wanton little pet, at the ass that was red and aching but still eager to be used and filled by him.  Leaning in, he flicked his tongue out, licking a long, slow stripe over one cheek and then the next. He could feel how hot the abused flesh was, and taste the salt of the sweat that glistened over every inch of Ignis’s body. Ignis moaned again, louder this time, and Gladio rewarded his wantonness by grasping a thoroughly spanked cheek in each hand, kneading and massaging the sore flesh with a grip that was just rough enough to be painful, to keep Ignis teetering on the edge between pleasure and pain.

“Beg,” was all that he said as he continued to roughly knead Ignis’s bottom. He wanted to hear the poised, elegant man beg to be debauched and used, before Gladio forced him into such depths of ecstasy that he’d forget how human speech worked.

Ignis cried out sharply and suddenly as Gladio pressed his fingers into a particularly sore spot. “Gods, Master!” The brunette panted and shuddered, struggling to compose himself enough to speak. “Fuck me, please. Hard. Fuck me hard?”

The way that Ignis’s voice lilted coyly upwards, ending on a question instead of a demand almost broke Gladio.  He wanted to give this beautiful man everything, wanted to be everything for him.  He leaned in again to this time press a searing kiss to he base of Ignis’s spine, pouring all of his love for the other man into that one gesture as if he could brand the other man with his love.

“Good pet,” was all he said, though, before he began tugging Ignis into position.

Bound and positioned as he was, Gladio couldn’t get a good angle to fuck Ignis. That was one problem that was easily remedied, though. Grasping a handful of knots, Gladio bodily dragged Ignis towards the edge of the bed, so that his chest was still pressed into the soft bedding, but the rest of him dangled over the edge. Gladio could easily bend over his prone lover and mount that tight, perfect ass.

And so he did, suddenly and without warning.

He wrapped his hands around the backs of Ignis’s thighs, holding the smaller man in place as he sank into him until he bottomed out. Ignis was so tight, his ass forming a vice around Gladio’s dick. He ached to rock his hips, longing for the exquisite drag of muscles across his shaft, but Gladio was a patient man. He murmured soothing nonsense to Ignis and rubbed little circles into the backs of his thighs. “So good, you took it all, pet. I’m so proud of you, so pleased.”

Ignis could only mewl in response, having finally tipped over the edge into the abyss of pleasure. Words were simply too much, too difficult. Gladio was beyond pleased. Reducing Ignis to a wordless, senseless mess had been his objective.

Gladio rolled his hips, nearly unseating himself before driving back in again until his balls slapped lewdly against Ignis. He set a merciless pace, riding Ignis’s ass hard and fast. His lover was still exquisitely tight, the muscles of his anus cinching around Gladio’s dick as if begging him to not pull out. The Shield groaned in absolutely pleasure at the sensation, at the drag of constricting muscles against his cock.

Ignis’s ass was made for Gladio, made for him to ride and claim and debase.  They fit too perfectly for it to not be predestined.

Gladio let go of one of Ignis’s thighs and reached up to grasp the trailing end of the makeshift collar he’d fashioned. There was enough trailing rope to serve as a leash. Gladio greedily wrapped his hand around it and tugged. The ropes bit into Ignis’s throat, pressing into his windpipe until he couldn’t breathe and was forced to snap his head back, following the tug of the rope. Gladio jerked the rope each time his dick plunged into Ignis’s ass.

“Mine, you’re mine.” Gladio chanted, his own voice hoarse and raspy as if he were the one being half-choked with every thrust.  He doubted that Ignis could hear what he was saying, not when his senses were being overwhelmed from all angles by Gladio.

The Shield could feel his own orgasm looming, causing every nerve in his body to sing out with need. Gasping, he let go of the rope that ensnared Ignis’s neck and instead fumbled under the Advisor until he found the other man’s cock. Gladio’s movements had turned clumsy as his desire became almost overwhelming but he had enough sense left to fist his large hand around Ignis’s cock, pumping the smaller man in time with his thrusts.

When Gladio’s orgasm finally hit him and he succumbed to the waves of electrifying pleasure he tightened his fingers around Ignis’s cock so that as he rode out his orgasm inside Ignis, the other man soon found his own release.

Gladio was careful not to collapse onto his lover. Usually he didn’t mind – Ignis claimed that Gladio’s weight was comforting, and the strategist was certainly strong enough to bear it. But with his limbs awkwardly bound and immobile Gladio would likely break something in Ignis if he tried. Instead he flopped onto the bed beside Ignis, taking just a moment to catch his own breath after such a short but rather frantic fuck.

The Shield didn’t allow himself more than a minute’s rest before he forced himself up onto his knees beside Ignis so that he could begin working the knots binding him loose.

His touch was gentle and so careful, a far cry from the merciless taskmaster who’d just thoroughly spanked and fucked him. One by one he undid the knots and unwound the ropes from Ignis’s body, one limb at a time. He freed Ignis’s arms first and watched with a fond smile as the man immediately collapsed into the bedding and moaned. Next he unwound the cords from Ignis’s torso and finally his legs.

With a soft voice and delicate touches he coaxed Ignis to slide into the middle of the bed, encouraging him to sprawl out comfortably.

Ignis was magnificent. Slick with sweat and hair mussed beyond repair, his ass red and leaking come and lube, he looked thoroughly debauched and used with just that. But then there were the lines, the intricate network of shallow pink grooves that criss-crossed most of Ignis’s torso, his forearms and thighs. Ignis was a brilliant work of art, and Gladio had been his painter.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Ignis.” Gladio’s praises came easily. It was an effort, actually, to not simply sit there for the rest of the evening, extolling Ignis’s many virtues and wonders, feasting his eyes on the man’s impeccable beauty.

A lazy smile drifted across Ignis’s features and he murmured something that was probably a thank you, but his voice was too thick and hoarse to be clear.

As difficult as it was to pull himself away from simply admiring Ignis, this next part was probably Gladio’s favourite part of an evening with Ignis and he wouldn’t miss it for the world. Ignis spent his days tending to Noct, and then spent much of his evenings serving Gladio’s pleasure – while certainly gleaning plenty of pleasure of his own. This, though, was Gladio’s chance to lavish care and attention onto Ignis without the other man trying to turn the tables and spoil Gladio right back.  His pet was exhausted both mentally and physically, and his mind was likely still happily buzzing in subspace. Ignis was pliant and vulnerable and in no condition to protest Gladio’s care.

The larger man quickly fetched a bottle of water and a handful of towels from the bathroom. He quickly but efficiently cleaned them both of the worse of the sticky mess. He then folded one of the softer towels over a few times and eased it under Ignis’s ass as he lay on their bed. 

“I love you.” Gladio knew that he was smiling like a bit of an idiot, but he didn’t care. “I’m so glad that you’re mine.”

“Me too,” came a lazy murmur.

“Shh. Just settle there for a bit and let me take care of you, ok?”

“Mmkay.” Ignis squinted up at Gladio, having difficulty focusing on his lover thanks to the rush of endorphins still fuzzying his senses.

Carefully, as if his lover were made of glass, Gladio inspected Ignis, smoothing his broad palms over each little dip and contour of his body. He checked to make sure that none of the ropes had dug too deeply into Ignis’s skin, then lightly massaged his arms and legs, wanting to ward off any muscle cramps or pins and needles before Ignis came down from his high enough to feel any discomfort.

When he’d thoroughly inspected and admired Ignis’s front, he helped his lover to roll over onto his stomach so that he could check his back and ass.  Dampening a small towel, he passed it gently over Ignis’s abused rear, dabbing at the fluids he’d missed earlier, and allowing the cool water to soothe the red and raw skin.  There were painkillers in the nightstand and he’d make sure that Ignis took a few before bed.

Once Ignis was clean and he was satisfied that he was also unharmed, Gladio let himself leisurely caress Ignis from his ankles to the tips of his ears. He savoured the faint lines that the ropes had left, admiring the symmetry of matching criss-crosses on his thighs and arms, and the neat crosses carved into his back and chest. Under Gladio’s tender ministrations Ignis’s skin had already begun to soften and regain its original shape. He didn’t think that these lines would last long, and he was determined to savour each one.

Gladio traced the lines carved into Ignis, first with his fingertips touching, then his tongue tasting, and finally his lips trailing reverent kisses along the marks.  Ignis came to his senses bit by bit, touch by touch, until he was sighing with contentment with each touch. When Gladio finished worshipping one lithe arm, Ignis smirked up at him, his other arm already held up as an offering.

“Hi there,” Gladio grinned as he caressed the marks on Ignis’s arm, warm amber eyes finally meeting alert teal.

“Hi yourself,” Ignis smiled lazily, happy to languish in Gladio’s attentions for once.

Gladio chuckled, bending to press his lips to the wide ‘x’ the ropes had carved into the underside of Ignis’s wrist.

“You okay, pet?” Gladio brushed his lips across the back of Ignis’s hand before guiding it back down to the bed.

Ignis shifted atop the mattress slightly, taking inventory of his body and the aches and pains that usually accompanied their sessions.

“My butt hurts.” Ignis paused only a moment. “I like it.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Anything else?”

Ignis chuckled and grew serious. “Hmm. Nothing unexpected. My shoulder hurts a bit more than you perhaps intended.” The Advisor made a face. “I’ll need to devote more time to yoga if we plan on making this a regular thing.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Gladio’s brows furrowed, hooding his amber eyes, and the corners of his mouth tugged down sharply. “What do you need? I can massage it for you if you want."

Ignis reached up, fingertips lovingly tracing Gladio’s frown lines before tracing over the man’s full lips. “Shh. I have everything that I need already. It's fine.”

It was Gladio’s turn to make a face. “You get pretty sappy when you’re fucked out, I ever tell you that?”

Ignis just laughed, a pure, happy sound that was as essential to Gladio’s own well-being as food and water.

They indulged themselves with soft touches and happy, quiet smiles for several minutes before Ignis finally broke the pleasant silence.

"Sleepy."

They both drank some of the remaining bottled water, and Gladio fetched some painkillers out of the nightstand for Ignis. Gladio then drew the smaller man to his chest, strong arms circled protectively around him. They fell asleep within minutes, a messy tangle of limbs and crooked blankets that neither of them cared enough to fix.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A million rhanks for reading. Comments and kudos are love! <3
> 
> Also chat me up on tumblr @ theginia


End file.
